Various electronic devices such as a smartphone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC) are widely used, and such an electronic device can include a Touch Screen Panel (TSP). A user of the electronic device can execute his/her intended operation by touching the TSP with a hand or hovering over the TSP within a short distance.
FIG. 1 depicts an electronic device 100 including an edge screen. Referring to FIG. 1, the electronic device 100 can include a smart phone. A main screen 101 can be displayed at the center of the electronic device 100, and an edge screen 102 can be displayed on one side (e.g., a right side) of the electronic device 100. The edge screen 102 can be referred to as various names, such as a subscreen which serves as an auxiliary screen of the main screen 101.
When the screen 102 is displayed on the right of the main screen 101, the user can grab the electronic device 100 with a right hand and easily touch the edge screen 102 using a thumb of the right hand.
However, the user holding the electronic device 100 with a left hand cannot touch the edge screen 102 displayed on the right using a thumb of the left hand. In this regard, what is needed is an efficient method for allowing the user to easily use both of the left hand and the right hand.